


so in love

by badskeletonpuns



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Seriously This Is The Happiest Thing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: Written as a birthday present for the lovely Kyra, who requested something "sleepy/grossly domestic" and I do hope this delivers. Juno, Peter, and a bunch of sappy feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eroticshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticshark/gifts).



> Happy birthday!!!! :D :D :D

“Hey, Nureyev. You’ve been staring at those photos all day, get some rest.” 

Nureyev shook his head. “There is a pattern here, I know it. If I just work a little longer-” Before he could finish, Juno had sat down on the table in front of him, covering half of the case photos Nureyev had been studying.

The detective shook his head. “You get on my case about working too much all the time.” He grinned at Nureyev, who was rapidly switching his considerable focus from the photos remaining in front of him to Juno, who was leaning back on the table and yawning exaggeratedly. “I figured,” Juno continued, “that it was time to return the favor.” 

Nureyev got up and stepped forward till he was standing close to Juno, but not quite close enough for either of them just yet. Sensing Nureyev’s intentions, Juno obligingly let his legs fall open more so Nureyev could step between them and set his hands on Juno’s waist. He rested his head on Juno’s shoulder where it met his neck, sighing into the warm skin there. 

Juno shivered under his touch, and tilted his head to one side to allow Nureyev to kiss the side of his neck, softly, gently. “Come to bed, Peter,” he murmured. “You worked hard today.” 

“If you insist, darling,” Peter sighed, letting his lips linger on that spot just under Juno’s jaw he knew Juno adored. (Juno made a small sound, breathy and vulnerable in the way he only ever was when they were alone, and the amount of trust the detective had in him still amazed Nureyev sometimes). He pulled away just far enough to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Juno’s lips.

“We really do need to get some sleep,” Juno sighed. He slid one hand up Nureyev’s chest in what may have been meant to push him away so they could both actually walk to bed. Somehow, he ended up holding onto the collar of Nureyev’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

The air in Juno’s apartment seemed softer than normal, washing the whole scene into dusky tones and soft lights. Juno’s eyes were dark in the low evening light, and when he looked up at Nureyev the feeling in his eyes was something too big for either of them to name just yet.

Nureyev’s heart seized in his chest, and he couldn’t resist the urge to let go of Juno’s waist and instead slide one arm around the detective’s back and the other under his legs and scoop him up off the table. 

Juno yelped and grabbed at Nureyev. “What are you doing?” 

“Isn’t obvious, Junebug?” Nureyev asked, smirking at the detective in his arms. “We’re going to get some sleep.” He leaned down to kiss Juno on the lips, light and teasing. Then he decided that he didn’t want to stop, and peppered Juno’s face with kisses on every freckle or scar or just anywhere he wanted. 

Even though Juno had been attempting a petulant glare, the moment Nureyev started kissing him Juno couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “It is going to ruin all of your thief credibility if word ever gets out you’re this much of a sap.” 

“It’s a good thing word will never get out, then,” Nureyev growled and snapped his teeth together in a mock-threat. 

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Juno said, but he was laughing before he finished speaking and Nureyev never,  _ ever _ wanted to lose this. 

Juno let his head rest against Nureyev’s shoulder, smiling up at the thief. “You gonna take me to bed or not?” 

Nureyev couldn’t stop the grin on his own face, and he just had to lean down and kiss the detective one last time. Juno’s lips were chapped and so warm against his, and he reached up to keep Nureyev near, lengthening the kiss till Nureyev was weak in the knees and staggering to lean both of them against the nearest wall. 

“Sap,” Juno teased, and Nureyev just smiled. 

“You know you love it,” he murmured, and kissed Juno on the forehead. 

He wasn’t prepared for Juno to reach out, run his hand through Nureyev’s hair, and pull him down into another kiss. “I really do,” Juno sighed into Nureyev’s mouth, and Nureyev knew then and there that he was never going to leave this man. 

**Author's Note:**

> ha. i'm reading this after the new episode and it makes me feel Lots Of Things. geez.  
> anyway, let me know if you guys liked it! :D took a break from nano to write some fic and chill and I do not regret it, this was very fun to write.


End file.
